


It's Still a Good Life

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakups, M/M, Patton is mentioned, Roman is mentioned, sad boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Logan is hurting, and Virgil takes some time to think about what’s important to him.Based on the song Good Wife by Mika





	1. Good Wife

It was almost 1 AM when a knock came to his door, startling Virgil awake. He sits up, letting the blanket fall off his chest as he wakes up a little more. He gets out of bed, shuffling through the house in loose black sweats and a large light blue shirt Patton had given him that said, “Bear hug?” (When you took the bottom of the shirt and pulled it over your head, there was a bear’s head on the other side). He’d always been a light sleeper, which he never particularly minded, but right now he was cursing out whoever was on the other side of the door under his breath. He opened the door, scratching his chest idly as he yawned and looked up at the person who’d rudely woken him up. He was met with the sight of Logan crying in his doorway, fat heavy tears dripping down his cheeks. Virgil was suddenly wide awake as he stepped aside and waved Logan inside, shutting the door behind him. “Shit, Lo…. Go sit on the couch.” Logan nods, taking a shaky breath and heading to the living room.

Virgil goes into the kitchen, getting out a kettle and filling it with water, turning on the stove and waiting for the water to heat up as he processed. Logan, crying. He came to Virgil, not Patton. So… Had something happened to Patton? Oh god, what if Patton was hurt? What if he was in the hospital? What if he was in a coma? What if he was dying?  _What if_ -

No, okay, he can’t do that right now. He had to make sure his- make sure Logan was okay. The kettle whistling made him jump, and he quickly gets out a couple tea bags and mugs, pouring the water and setting the bags in the mugs before picking them up and heading into the living room. He sits next to Logan, setting the mugs on the coffee table and wrapping an arm around Logan’s shoulders. Logan leans into the contact, and even though Logan has never exactly been averse to touch it still surprises Virgil. They sit there in silence for a moment, the only sounds in the room coming from the clock on the wall and Logan’s crying.

After a long moment, Virgil speaks up. “Lo? What happened? What’s wrong?” His voice is barely above a whisper, afraid to break the silence. He almost doesn’t want to hear it, afraid of his fears coming true, but he knows this is important and no matter what it is Logan needs to get it off his chest. When Logan doesn’t answer, Virgil lightly shakes his shoulder. “Logan? Come on, talk to me.” Logan takes a deep breath, at least somewhat calm now.

“Patton and I have… broken up.”

Virgil swears he hears a record scratch as his brain just. Stops. Patton and Logan…? What??? But they were completely in love! Where did that even come from? Virgil isn’t even aware that he said that out loud until Logan replies, “He said he liked someone else. He… He apologized a lot. God, Virgil, he was  _so sorry_ , so  _sad_ , but he… He  _left_.” Virgil purses his lips, rubbing Logan’s back as more tears fall. He didn’t know what to say in situations like this. Especially since this was Patton they were talking about. Sweet, caring Patton who couldn’t hurt a fly. Never in Virgil’s wildest dreams could he have imagined him leaving Logan for someone else. Though, he supposes Logan thought the same thing. Poor Logan….

They sit there until their teas have gone cold, completely untouched. Virgil doesn’t care. He holds Logan close as they watch any and every movie Virgil can think of that Logan likes, starting with Treasure Planet. Despite the fact that it was… One of the most illogical and nonsensical movies about space that he knew of, it was one of Logan’s favorite animated movie. As they sat there, Logan losing himself in the movie to distract himself, Virgil thought to himself. If it had been him, if he’d been Logan’s boyfriend, he’d have never just… ended it like that. He didn’t think he could ever love someone else, especially if he was already dating Logan. He thought about what their relationship would be like. He liked to think they’d be happy, a perfect balance. Logan would keep Virgil grounded, keep him from being too anxious or pessimistic. Virgil would help pull Logan out of his head and focus on the world around him. They’d be happy together, supporting each other and never asking too much.

Virgil tightens his hold on Logan slightly, but the other doesn’t notice. A distant part of Virgil’s mind tells him to be happy that Logan is finally single, that he should go for it, but Virgil knows he shouldn’t – he can’t. Logan doesn’t need that right now, and besides Virgil was his friend first and foremost. Any feelings he might have about the more formal man beside him would be put on hold until he knew he was okay. So, he’d be satisfied with his daydreams, but he wouldn’t lose himself in them. He’d appreciate the friendship he had with Logan and he would be his shoulder for as long as he needed Virgil.

Virgil silently selects another movie, Logan not saying anything for or against his choice as the movie starts. He wonders if he should talk to Patton. Who was so special that he had to break up with Logan to be with them? Why wasn’t Logan enough? But in the end, he knew he wouldn’t. Whether it was because it wasn’t really his business, or because he could never be confrontational with Patton, he wasn’t exactly sure. Probably a little of both. That was Logan’s decision, he’s the one who deserves closure. Virgil remembers something Roman told him a couple months ago.

_“Virgil, in this world there are Do-ers and there are Watchers. The Do-ers go out and grab life by the horns! Lead their own destinies! They go after what they want!”_

_Virgil rolled his eyes, glancing up at his friend who was staring down at him expectantly. “I guess that makes me a Watcher then. What’s so wrong with that?” Roman looks almost appalled, throwing his hands into the air._

_“If you just sit back and watch, life will pass you by! You’ll be an old man before you know it, and you won’t have done anything with your life!”_

_“Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe people are how they are not by choice?”_

Virgil wasn’t a Do-er. He’d never been the kind of person to go out and take risks, or “grab life by the horns”. He’d been conditioned by life to take what he was given, to not ask for more or be ungrateful for what he had. In some instances, this was a good thing because he wasn’t as dissatisfied with his circumstances as Roman often was – particularly when he bombed an audition – and anything that happened to him that might make someone else feel unsatisfactory would just be a minor inconvenience to Virgil. He didn’t take risks. Maybe that’s why he had such bad anxiety? He didn’t know, but all he knew was that he wished, maybe someday, that he’d have the courage to tell Logan how he felt.

He realizes his thoughts are getting kind of circuitous and tries to pay attention to the movie. He’d only been sleeping for a couple of hours when Logan woke him up, so it didn’t surprise him when he felt himself growing tired halfway through the third movie. His eyes were growing heavy, and his mind felt a little numb. He wasn’t registering what was happening on the TV, and Logan’s warmth against his side was making him drowsy. He groggily reached over the back of the couch to grab the purple fleece blanket he always has laying across it, shaking it out with one hand and draping it across both his and Logan’s legs. Logan looks completely exhausted, and Virgil isn’t too surprised. He figures Logan walked the ten blocks here, and they’d been watching movies for a few hours. The sun is peaking through the curtains of his living room as he finally closes his eyes, smiling softly when he feels Logan’s head rest on his shoulder.

Some people might say that being a Watcher meant missing out on life, but Virgil felt like his life was pretty good, at least for now. And later, if Logan blushed brightly upon realizing who he was cuddled up to and became fidgety, refusing to look at Virgil? Well, he wouldn’t mention it. He’d still be there for his friend if he needed him, because even though he couldn’t be with Logan, this was still a good life.


	2. Promiseland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Promiseland by Mika  
> Logan is trying to cope with his emotions and Virgil just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too well-versed in Logan's characterization so I hope he turned out okay!

Logan awoke the next morning feeling numb. Awareness crept up on him slowly, first coming to him in the soft weight of the blanket draped over his legs and the pressure of Virgil leaning against his side. Then in the soft sound of the TV, as Netflix had closed at some point of the morning to be replaced by the soft droning of some talk show. The room was far more lit than it had been when he’d fallen asleep, sunlight flooding through the curtains and the kitchen doorway where the windows remained unblocked. He studied Virgil’s face, admiring the calm peace overtaking the usually dower expression.

Then Logan remembered why he was there in the first place and his heart crumpled. He’d thought Patton loved him. He thought they were happy, perfect. What happened? Why was he not enough? Who was it that Patton loved more than Logan, whom he’d been dating for almost a year? He just didn’t understand. It made no logical sense; who dates someone for that long if they didn’t really love them?

So many questions, and no answers; how frustrating. And yet….

And yet, he didn’t want answers. Not really. He didn’t want to know why he wasn’t good enough, or who Patton left him for, or whether Patton had ever actually loved him. He didn’t want to know. Thinking of the possible answers was only making him angry, and… He didn’t like being angry.

* * *

 

Virgil woke up to Logan seemingly disappeared. The blanket had been moved to cover Virgil, and the couch beside him was cold, meaning Logan had left a while ago. Virgil frowns, getting up and tossing the blanket off as he headed into the kitchen. It looked just how Virgil had left it the night before, tea kettle and all. He moves through the other rooms in his small house, thinking the further he went that Logan must have gone home. Virgil hoped he was okay… He didn’t even get to check on him before he left. Virgil checks his room, the last one in the house, with a strange sense of anticipation. When he opens the door and finds his room empty, he berated himself for getting his hopes up. Why would Logan be in his room anyways? He probably had gone home.

He’s heading back to the living room when he hears it. As he passes the garage door he hears the sound of impact and an angry shout. Curious (and slightly scared) he opens the door slowly, peeking inside. The light is on, and Logan stands on the far side of Virgil’s garage, punching the punching bag Virgil has hanging from the ceiling. He’s sweating, face red and twisted into the most terrifying expression Virgil thinks he’s ever seen. Logan is just going at it, one punch after the other with no form or rhythm, blindly hitting the punching bag and shouting angrily as he does so. Virgil takes a moment to calm down and realize that _this is Logan, if he’s kicking the shit out of a punching bag then something is seriously wrong_ , and slowly enters the garage. Once he’s about two feet behind his friend, he speaks up hesitantly.

“Uh… Lo?”

Logan whips around to look at Virgil, that furious scowl still set into his features, and he must se how Virgil tenses, his mind screaming to _run, run away now_ , because Logan takes a shaky breath and forces his face into a more neutral expression. “Ah, my apologies Virgil, I didn’t know you were standing there.” Virgil just nods dumbly, and Logan steps away from the punching bag with a small sigh. He really didn’t like being angry. He didn’t like to worry Virgil.

“Is there something you need?”

Virgil seems to snap out of it and he blinks. “O-oh, uh. I just- I thought you left, so I was- I was just looking for you. And now I’ve found you, haha. Worst game of Where’s Waldo ever, you weren’t even hiding.” Logan raises an eyebrow. That joke was just… Bad. Seriously.

Virgil must be freaking out.

And it was Logan’s fault.

Logan drags a hand through his hair, not missing the way Virgil flinches just slightly and watches Logan’s movements. “Well, here I am. Do you perhaps want breakfast? I wouldn’t mind cooking right now.” Virgil nods and leads Logan back into the house, perching on the arm of the couch as Logan heads into the kitchen. As he gathers the ingredients for pancakes and bacon, his thoughts wander.

He… was angry about what happened with Patton. He loved Patton, more than he thought he loved anyone. And he thought Patton felt the same… but apparently not. So, what did that mean for Logan? Were his own feelings a lie? Was he just so blinded by them he couldn’t see that Patton didn’t feel the same? He didn’t know. He hated not knowing. It made him feel helpless. In some part of his broken heart he felt almost indignant. He’d spent so much time, invested so much in their relationship, and Patton just… breaks his heart? Ends it like it’s nothing? But… he knew that wasn’t right. He’d seen how broken up Patton was about it. He’d noticed the tears in the other’s eyes, the way his voice cracked as he apologized. How he tried to stop Logan as he walked away, face carefully blank.

 _It would be so much easier to hate Patton_ , part of his mind tells him.

 _Yes, but the world would be so much colder, too_ , he tells it.

He finishes making breakfast in silence. Once he’s done, rather than tell Virgil to come to the kitchen he just grabs their food, a syrup bottle, and silverware and joins him on the couch. By this point Virgil’s finally relaxed, scrolling through his phone. He looks up when Logan comes in and smiles when he’s handed his food, and the two eat in silence. It isn’t until Virgil turns on the TV fifteen minutes later that either of them speaks. It’s Virgil who breaks the silence.

“It’s okay to be mad, Lo. He hurt you. No matter what his intentions or wishes were, he still hurt you, and it’s okay to be angry about that. Just don’t let it make you forget how you felt when everything was okay.”

Logan swallows around the lump in his throat and nods. “Thanks, Virgil.”

* * *

 

Virgil knocks on the door to Logan’s house before letting himself in. It’s been a few weeks since Logan told him that Patton ended their relationship, and Virgil made sure to visit his friend at least twice a week. He entered the home, carrying a couple bags of food to make dinner, surprised to find that the lights were off. He sets the bags on the counter and calls out into the still air, “Lo?”

When he gets no response, he frowns. Maybe Logan fell asleep? But it was four pm…. And Logan always stressed the importance of keeping a “proper sleep schedule” … Virgil heads back to Logan’s room, just to make sure.

Virgil always loved Logan’s room. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, a perfect blend of purples, blues, and black with white dots of varying sizes that actually glowed in the dark. It’d been a present from Roman when Logan moved into the house – sort of a housewarming gift. The walls were a calm neutral grey, only interrupted by a couple bookshelves and a single poster from BBC’s Sherlock. Logan’s bed was simple enough; a queen-sized bed with navy-blue sheets and a constellation blanket. A desk in the corner housed his laptop and a few other miscellaneous belongings.

Virgil wasn’t paying attention to any of that, though. Logan was sitting at his desk, leaning back relaxed in his rolling chair, his eyes closed as a song played from the speakers (which must be why Logan didn’t hear him, as it was playing a little loud).

_-Prayed every night to a religion that was chosen for me_

_Sold my soul, broke my bones_

_Tell me what did I get?_

_Did my time, toed the line_

_Ain’t seen anything yet_

_Strike me down to the ground_

_You know I’ve seen it before_

_Make it hurt, I’ll eat the dirt_

_I just don’t care anymore_

Logan was mouthing along to the lyrics, and if Virgil had to guess he’d say Logan’s been listening to this on repeat. He didn’t seem to realize that Virgil was there yet.

_How could you break my heart?_

_Already played my part_

_I kept my promise man_

_Show me the promiseland_

_Don’t occupy my throne_

_Give me the crown I own_

_Lived like you told me how_

_Look at me now_

Virgil frowned and silently sat on Logan’s bed. Did Logan regret his relationship with Patton? Or did he regret listening to his parents for most of his life? They’d had Logan convinced (up until he met the three of his friends) that he had to succeed in life to be worth anything, that he had to make something of himself to be worthy of love. Sometimes Virgil wonders if Logan thinks about what his life would be like if he’d told his parents to shove it up their ass. Virgil looks at Logan as he mouths the words to one of the lines, his face screwed up as if he were genuinely asking,

_If I’ve never seen the good, how can it come to an end?_

Virgil wasn’t sure why, but that actually… hurt. Not that he felt insulted, but he couldn’t imagine how Logan felt this way. He cleared his throat, feeling bad suddenly for spying on this private moment.

As soon as he does, it’s like the atmosphere of the room shatters. Logan’s eyes open and he rushes to pause the music, looking over at Virgil. He doesn’t get mad though, just asks, “How long have you been here?” Virgil shakes his head, looking at the bookshelves and reading over titles he’s seen a hundred times before. “Not long. Might want to turn your music down so you can hear people breaking into your house though.” Logan grins slightly and stands.

“Yes well, it might behoove you to get my attention instead of watching me, next time.” Virgil blushes slightly. So, he had known? Logan just shakes his head.

“Come on, you can help me make dinner and we can watch that cartoon you’ve been talking about. Sean’s Galaxy?”

Virgil rolls his eyes and follows Logan to the kitchen. “It’s Steven Universe, you uncultured swine, and you’ll love it.”


	3. In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on In The Middle by Dodie.   
> Seeing Patton and Roman together gives Logan a lot to think about, and he may act on those thoughts without thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! It’s based on the song In The Middle by Dodie. I know that it’s about a threesome but when I first heard it idk it made me think of like sad stuff so. Also this chapter goes outside of the song’s influence to establish the conclusion but I just couldn’t help it, if it was strictly about Logan being stuck in the middle then it’d be super sad and it wouldn’t be much of an ending. Anyways! Not very good at writing Logan so I apologize.

He should’ve known. Really in hindsight it was obvious. The looks they shared when the group hung out together, how Patton always talked about him when they would be alone together. He should’ve seen it; should’ve at least  _guessed_. He feels like an idiot.

_Roman had invited him to hang out and Logan hadn’t though much of it. Roman wanted to grab some lunch, so they agreed to meet up at the local diner. Logan had walked, still getting there early as always, fully expecting Roman to be late. He was, by nearly ten minutes, but he wasn’t alone._

_He was with Patton._

_They came in together, Logan’s eyes immediately drawn to their interlinked hands. They were both smiling, but Patton’s smile dimmed some when he saw Logan. They say across from him, their hands under the table but never separating. Everyone was tense, Logan could see it in their faces and feel it in his own frame. The first twenty minutes were full of awkward conversation and painful pauses, only interrupted by their food being brought to them._

_No one dared to break the silence until they were almost ready to leave. “You took cute together. I’m happy for you.” Logan said, and it seemed to release the tension that had been smothering them. Patton’s smile grew and Roman visibly relaxed, smiling kindly at Logan. “Thanks, Specs.” Logan could feel everything Roman wanted to say behind that thank you and he forced a smile. “Of course. I really must be going though; Virgil informed me he’d be coming by for a visit later today.” It was a lie, but they didn’t question it._

_They nod in understanding and the three say goodbye after paying the bill. Logan doesn’t know why his chest feels so tight as he heads home._

Virgil knocks on the door before entering the house, looking around as he walks in and frowning when he sees that the lights are off, and Logan is nowhere in sight. It feels too much like that time a couple weeks ago, and Virgil heads straight for Logan’s room this time. He feels a strange sense of dread as he approaches the door but tells himself he’s being paranoid and turn the knob. As soon as he’s in the room something slams into him, and he stumbles until his back hits the wall. The weight is still on him, and he barely registers the sight of Logan’s tear-stained face before lips are on his. Virgil’s brain short-circuits for a moment, and the kiss turns more desperate and forceful while Virgil’s distracted.

When he can think again, he pushes Logan away. Logan looks at him with a mix of surprise, hurt, and – dare he say it – longing. The two of them stand in shocked silence for a long moment, Virgil’s mind racing. Why would Logan do that? Logan wasn’t impulsive. He never did anything drastic without first thinking it through in-depth and making a plan. Virgil could tell this was spur of the moment and it worried him. Virgil takes in Logan’s appearance, taking advantage of the tense silence to look over his mussed hair, loose tie, untucked shirt and rumpled pants. He’d kicked off his shoes, which were laying sloppily on the ground by his bed. His face is red and blotchy, the remains of tear tracks on his face, his eyes red-rimmed like he’d been scrubbing at them to get the crying to stop.

“L-Lo-“ Virgil clears his throat when his voice comes out weak and tries again. “Logan… What was that?”

He wants to stay calm right now, doesn’t want to freak Logan out with his freaking out, but he can’t keep the apprehension out of his voice and he can tell by the way Logan is looking at him that he failed. He’s been wanting to kiss this man for years, dreamed about it on nights when he felt so low he didn’t think it’d matter how depraved he was, and yet…

And yet, he didn’t want it to happen like this.

Not with Logan hurting, still getting over a breakup. Not in a spur of the moment thing where Logan obviously regretted it (or was he trying to rationalize this?) and only did it because he’s heartbroken, he’s lonely, and Virgil is just  _here_. That’s just it; Logan misses Patton and Virgil is just here and Logan wants physical intimacy. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing because he isn’t thinking clearly. It hurts, but Virgil can deal with this. It’s fine.

“Lo… You don’t want me. You just miss Patton. You know that, right?” He winces and folds into himself when Logan looks down, clearly ashamed of himself.

* * *

 

Logan looks down at his socked feet, absorbing Virgil’s words. He wasn’t just doing this out of some twisted necessity… was he? He’d spent the last day and a half thinking about Patton and Roman. Of how happy they looked. Thinking about how he wanted that but knowing he would never have it with Patton. That fact didn’t make him as sad as it used to, and at first it surprised him. Was he getting over Patton so soon? (How soon is too soon, really?) Why was he getting over him?

He didn’t really spend a day and a half thinking about Patton and Roman; he spent almost half a day thinking about their happiness and then forgotten to feel sad over it. He’d spent the rest of that time thinking about Virgil.

Virgil and his unending worries. Virgil’s voice, eyes that always betrayed how he felt no matter what he might say. How his shoulders would sag, and he’d let himself smile just a bit when Logan calmed him down from an impending anxiety attack. How he looked when he was asleep. His endless care and support of Logan, even before all of this. The way he would start laughing when he was trying to tell a particularly funny story and be unable to continue. How the real reason he didn’t get enough sleep was because he spent so much time worrying about how to protect the people he loved. His soft purple hair, and the hands that were actually surprisingly soft and warm.

He'd spent more than a day thinking about everything he loved about Virgil.

Logan looks up at Virgil, wiping his face to make sure he wasn’t crying (god was he tired of crying). “It’s not that. I really do… have feelings for you, Virgil.” Virgil’s face contorts, and he takes a step back, whole body tense. He was about to bolt. Logan reaches forward and grabs his wrist. He knows Virgil hates being grabbed but he can’t let him get away before he says his piece. “Please, listen. I… I saw Patton and Roman together-“ Virgil opens his mouth to speak, but Logan forges on, not giving him the chance. “-and after some thought, I realized I didn’t want that with Patton anymore. I think…” He grimaces slightly. “Feelings are difficult to articulate. That’s why I don’t like them, but… I care very deeply for you Virgil.”

At some point Logan’s gaze had fallen to Virgil’s chest, unable to make eye contact as he spoke. As the silence grows he looks up at Virgil, who’s just staring at Logan with a blank face. Logan knows better though, he can see the war of emotions going on in Virgil’s head, practically read his thoughts in his eyes. He wants to believe Logan, but…

“I can’t. You… You just got out of a really important relationship a couple months ago, Lo. I… I don’t know if you’re being honest, or if you’re just confusing feelings and a month from now you’ll realize you don’t actually feel that way – you don’t know that either, don’t look at me like that. And… even if you really do, this is a shitty time to go looking for a new relationship. You’re not completely over him; that’ll take time.” He sighs and looks away, and Logan feels his heart constrict as Virgil says softly, “…But I’ll wait.”

That seems to steel his resolve and he looks Logan in the eyes again, looking surer of himself. “I’ll wait, Logan. I’ve waited this long, what’s a few more months? Or a year? I’ll wait, I’ll still be your friend, and once you know you’re completely healed from this… if you still feel that way, we can try. If not… then we’ll pretend this didn’t happen. Okay?”

Logan studies his face and feels a tension he didn’t even know existed leaving his shoulders. He didn’t even know it until it had been said, but he needed to hear that. He nods, letting go of Virgil’s wrist. Virgil seemed to know him better than he knew himself. “Of course…. Thank you, Virgil.”

* * *

 

Logan still hung out with Patton and Roman. He knew it’d only hurt them if he avoided them, and he convinced himself it was part of the healing process. He felt as though he was stranded in the middle between them though; here was the man he loved – used to love? He wasn’t sure yet – and one of his best friends. He loved them both dearly, and wanted them to be happy, but seeing them together was painful. Virgil would still come over to his house a couple times a week and he’d let Logan pace around the living room and rant. Logan would use that time to try and talk through his feelings when he was up to it, other times he would just talk about anything to distract himself from it. One time, Virgil had sat through an entire lecture on Viking customs and gender roles. He was always patient with Logan and helped him work through his thoughts and feelings until he no longer felt like being around Patton and Logan was pulling him apart.

True to his word, six months later when Logan asked Virgil on a date in the middle of re-watching Steven Universe, Virgil smiled over at him and said yes, asking where he was thinking of going. They talked about it for a while, planning out the date fully and carefully, putting a lot more thought into it than Logan was used to with Patton. When Logan looked up at Virgil from his laptop (which was open to a list of the five best roller rinks in their area) he saw the other smiling warmly at him, and he knew.

There may have been a major bump in the road, but this was still a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this song is like, a super sad song about life and how he won't get the guy he loves, but I couldn't write a story with my boys hating life, I couldn't do it


End file.
